


Yo!

by Natecchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Day, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi
Summary: The way they greet each other never changes.





	Yo!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy AoKaga Day.

"Yo, Kagami!"

The voice is painfully familiar and Kagami finds himself spinning around way faster than he really should have, because he is surely getting a whiplash after that jerk of his head.

"Ouch, shit." Kagami winces and rubs at the back of his neck in a soothing manner. Ruby eyes try to blink the tears forming in them and they glare at the not less familiar face of Aomine Daiki. "What the heck, Aomine. What are you even doing here?"

Aomine's lips twitch to form his usual shit-eating grin and Kagami's left eye twitches in response. He would never admit that Aomine made him develop a nervous tic.

"What do you mean _here_?" Aomine draws lazily, while leaning against the fence "As I remember, this court is a public place and it doesn't belong to anyone." He makes his way around, and enters the court, stopping for a moment at the bench to throw his sports bag there. Blue eyes are back on his interlocutor and his grin widens when he sees a small frown on Kagami's face.

"I meant-" Kagami says, but quickly decides against whatever thoughts he wants to voice and instead looks away, putting his hands on hips and breathing deeply. Sweat is dripping down his temples and cheek, forming salty drops which damp his already wet t-shirt further. He feels exhausted, but this that kind of exhausted he finds pleasing. His muscles are aching and probably he won't feel his limbs later, but it all was worth it.

Kagami shakes his head and smiles down at his worn basketball shoes. "Nothing." His lips murmur as he glances back at Aomine. And then he's smiling at his rival "Came to practice your shoots?" He asks and there's genuine curiosity in his voice.

Aomine's grin transforms into something softer "Yeah." He replies, looking somewhat fondly at the hoop. Kagami smiles to himself and moves out of his way, going back to the bench to fetch his towel and bottle of water. God, he's thirsty.

Aomine's eyes follow him, silently at first, but when Kagami grabs out of his bag a fresh t-shirt and is halfway through pulling the sweaty one over his head, Aomine stutters out "W-what. Are you changing here, in plain view?"

Kagami pulls his head out of the wet fabric and dumps it into his bag, turning to face Aomine, who tries to look at anything but Kagami. The redhead snorts.

"No one walks by at this hour. And there's no one else beside you and me here. Unless you mind, I don't see any problems in doing that." He takes the other t-shirt and pulls it over his head, the hands and torso following, the black material drying his wet skin.

Aomine doesn't look at him as he replies back, a barely audible mutter under his breath "Of course I don't mind."

"Okay." Kagami says and adds after a pause of a heartbeat-length "Thank you."

Aomine brings a hand to the back of his head and scratches there rapidly as if in frustration. "Never mind." He says, his tone grumpy all of a sudden. When Kagami catches a glimpse of his face he's trying his hardest to hide, he sees a small pout on Aomine's lips and it makes him look like the big child he actually is.

Kagami chuckles lightly, slinging the strap of his sports bag over his shoulder. He grabs the water bottle from the bench, throwing a last glance in Aomine's direction. Deep blue meets crimson. Kagami's smile doesn't fade.

"Have fun practicing, Aomine." He wishes and turns around to walk away. Taking a few steps, without looking back, Kagami laughs "Build up some stamina!"

"Shut up, idiot!" Aomine yells back, but there's no bite in those words. Kagami can sense it for some reason. He raises his hand, waving it in farewell before bringing it down and shoving it and the other one in the pockets of his sweatpants. He walks back home feeling light, a smile slipping on his lips from time to time and with a weird sensation bubbling in his chest.

He feels giddy and it is so silly, but he isn't one to let the voice of rationality take over. He's an idiot after all.

 

* * *

 

"Yo, Kagami!"

Kagami hears as a hand lands heavily on his shoulders and a body slides in the booth beside him. He jumps and bangs his knee on the table. He would curse if his mouth wasn't full of the burger he bit a while ago. Turning ten shades of red, Kagami tries to swallow the food without choking to death. Tears are forming at the corner of his eyes and Aomine worriedly pulls back, lightly slapping his back. The redhead manages to gulp it down and he turns to glare at Aomine.

"What the heck, Aho."

Kagami wipes at his eyes frantically, almost as if afraid to be seen with a little wetness in them.

"Sorry." He hears Aomine mutter and the other teen stands up, sliding into the opposite chair. He doesn't sound apologetic even a tiny bit. It makes Kagami cringe internally, because Aomine did, in fact, apologize, and openly confronting him about the sincerity will evolve in more arguing and Kagami just isn't in the mood for arguing.

Hand gripping the cola cup with a bit more force than indented, but not hard enough to break the thing, Kagami takes a long sip of his drink and eyes Aomine. A forked eyebrow raises at Aomine in question and Aomine cups his cheek, leaning the elbow on the table and just stares back.

Kagami puts the cup down before he crushes it in his hold. A little frown makes his eyebrows draw together.

"What is it?" He asks, tone somewhat gruff. "If you made a hobby out of staring at people while they eat, then I don't want to be the one you stare at."

"Why not though." Aomine hums, still looking at Kagami, but his eyes are somewhat distant. Probably he has something on his mind, but quickly snaps out of it and smirks. "Have you seen your chubby squirrel cheeks when you eat?"

"Repeat that again and I'm going to choke you with a cheeseburger." Kagami grunts and moves to unwrap one of the said burgers.

Aomine chuckles and it somehow feels forced. Kagami looks up, confirming it. "I prefer to choke on a teriyaki one, thank you very much."

"No, but really," Kagami decides to drop whatever bullshit Aomine wants to make out of this conversation and asks bluntly "what happened? You look shitty."

And Aomine really is. The nasty looking dark circles under his eyes tell about how much rest he didn't have lately and the clothes aren't fitting him the way they did some weeks ago. Something is happening with him and Kagami finds himself being genuinely worried, much to his own surprise.

"Kagami." Aomine starts and he sounds more serious than Kagami ever saw him be. This makes Kagami slightly nervous and he can't stop rubbing his palms over his jeans to make them dry. "Can I crash at your place for some time?"

Kagami's mouth opens and closes few times before he manages a "What?" blinking dumbly at the other teen.

Aomine rubs a hand over his face and smiles that forced smile again and Kagami doesn't want to see it anymore.

"Yeah, of course." Aomine mutters under his breath "Forget about what I just said, okay?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Kagami says shaking his head "I can't even if you tell me to. And not like I'm against that - I can see it's something serious - but."

"But?" Aomine raises one thin eyebrow and he looks amused by Kagami's babbling. How embarrassing.

"Can you tell me what happened? I mean," Kagami's nervousness slips into his voice and it quivers as he gives Aomine an awkward crooked smile. "if you're okay with it? Maybe I can help?" He not only feels awful, he also must look so.

"Well," Aomine smirks and it doesn't look forced. Kagami blinks, confused. "you hardly can put my parents back together in a bed, but the thought is much appreciated."

A small "Oh." of understanding escapes Kagami's mouth "They are...?"

"Yes, and I need a goddamn break-" Aomine runs a hand through his messy hair, making it even messier.

"Okay." Kagami blurts out without much thought. At the hope he sees in Aomine's blue eyes, his heart skips a beat and he swallows. "Okay." He repeats softer.

Aomine puts both of his hands on either of Kagami's broad shoulders, squeezing slightly "Thank you." He says, smiling "Really, thank you."

"You're helping with the housekeeping though." Kagami smiles back. Aomine chuckles and Kagami pretends he doesn't see the wetness in Aomine's eyes.

 

* * *

 

 "Yo, Kagami!"

Kagami's already tense shoulders go stiff completely and he turns around, seeing Aomine and he never was so happy to see him.

"What the heck, man." He says under his breath, and his shoulders relax instinctively. He's not one on two anymore. Maybe Aomine isn't heartless enough to leave him there with these thugs to deal on his own. Together they will have more chances to not get hospitalized after this.

"Your boyfriend, pretty?" One of the two men says and his eyes flicker to Aomine's approaching figure. "We don't mind if he joins us."

Kagami snorts. Why did they target him to begin with? Yes, it is pretty late. Yes, he isn't exactly in the safest part of Tokyo, but he sure as hell doesn't look like a- whore? Is it what the men see when they look at him?

Kagami doesn't feel flattered even a bit, because who really would be? Just when he opens his mouth to reply with a snarky remark and get punched in the face afterwards, he feels an arm wrapping around his shoulders, in a protective manner, and he can hear the growl in Aomine's voice. He sounds angry and possessive, as a true boyfriend would be. Kagami laughs internally. Aomine's so good at acting, he should try the acting career sometime.

"He's taken, you douchebag." Aomine's voice is deep and threatening. His hold tightens around the redhead's figure. Kagami looks at him, baffled, and notices the feral look in his eyes. Cold like steel but filled with anger. Kagami inhales sharply. Aomine reminds him of an wild animal, who protects the prey he caught by himself from others. Like he just wants to scream "Mine!" using his possessive body language.

One of the men raises his hands in mock surrender when Aomine actually growls at them. They turn around and walk away, just like that. Just when the men are at a safer distance, Kagami relaxes completely and laughs wholeheartedly, small wrinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes.

Aomine releases him and looks so smug, Kagami barely contains some self-control in him.

"Did you see how they backed? I'm motherfucking terrifying." Aomine pinches his nose, pridefully puffing his chest. Like a goddamned cock. However, coming from Aomine, he's more of a cockerel.

"Yeah." Kagami says and wipes at his eyes. He's going to shit himself if he doesn't stop laughing. Taking some long deep breaths, Kagami manages to calm down. He smirks at Aomine.

"Though I think that man in police uniform, with a gun at his belt looks more terrifying."

Aomine spins around, eyes widening at the realization. Kagami walks past him, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks though, _babe_." He grins and Aomine looks at him, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. Who thinks that tanned people's blush isn't visible, they are very wrong.

"Wha-" Aomine sputters. Kagami just laughs in response.

 

* * *

 

"Yo, Kagami."

Kagami watches the midnight guest slightly swaying, before the figure slumps against the door frame. "What? What the heck, Aomine? What happened to you?" His voice sounds strange even to his own ears, but he doesn't care. Aomine surely isn't drunk, they aren't of the legal age to drink, plus he isn't stinking of booze, but Kagami smells something else on Aomine and his eyes widen.

He takes Aomine's head, cupping his face and looks at him properly. A wince escape Aomine's dried lips as Kagami angles his head. There's a cut higher, on his forehead and the hair is damp with blood. Kagami felt the smell of blood earlier and wasn't wrong.

"Come here." He says and helps Aomine inside, letting the other teen lean on him. He manages to drag Aomine and put him on the couch.

Kagami disappears into the bathroom for a minute and comes back holding a wet towel and the aid kit. He sits beside Aomine and that slightly frowns at him.

"You know how to treat wounds?" He asks incredulously, staring as Kagami opens the kit getting out the needed things. Aomine brings a hand to his forehead and before he can touch it Kagami swats his hand away.

"Don't touch it." He mutters and grabs the towel with a hand while the other holds onto Aomine's head, tilting it lightly to the side. The towel feels surprisingly soothing against his skin and Aomine blinks a few times to keep his eyes open. Kagami slowly works on cleaning the blood both off his skin and hair.

Aomine always thought that Kagami's hands weren't capable of doing something with gentleness, because come on, handling a ball on the court didn't require to be gentle. But now, there he is, holding onto Aomine's head like it is something he could break if his concentration slipped even for a short moment.

Kagami's lips move and Aomine snaps out of his haze, realizing that the redhead actually talks to him. He frowns and Kagami sighs, repeating patiently his question.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Kagami moves back to get something from the coffee table. Aomine's eyes follow him and he licks at his dry lips.

"Believe me or not," He shrugs and Kagami looks back to him, narrowing his eyes. "I got robbed."

"Seriously?" Kagami isn't buying any of that and it somehow upsets Aomine, because it is the truth.

"Yeah." Aomine replies and leans back. "Some dick knocked me out and when I woke up, there is no phone and no money in my pockets."

"How that even happened?" Kagami takes a tube and pops the cap open, getting some of its content on his fingers and turns, facing Aomine again, a concerned look in his eyes. "I mean they knocked out _you_?" He leans and rubs carefully the ointment on the cleaned wound. It aches and Aomine winces a bit, earning an apologetic smile from the redhead.

"Oh," Aomine says as Kagami takes a bandage "believe me, I was surprised just as much as you are." Kagami silently wraps the bandage around Aomine's head.

"I guess it would be wise to go to the police station first thing in the morning." Kagami mumbles more to himself than Aomine. His fingers linger on Aomine's cheek as he watches into his eyes and Aomine looks back, as if mesmerized by the beautiful shade of crimson Kagami's eyes have. Since he met Kagami, red became one of his favorite colors, if not the most favorite. Kagami is midway through withdrawing his hand when Aomine catches his wrist and holds onto it, his fingers closing on Kagami's arm not wanting to let go of it. He tugs him down and Kagami stumbles, not being able to keep his balance and falls onto Aomine.

The yelp that escapes Kagami's mouth is the most adorable thing Aomine heard in his life. Tanned hands wrap around the redhead's shoulders and Aomine buries his face into the side of Kagami's neck. Kagami goes stiff in his embrace and holds his breath.

"Sorry," Aomine mutters, inhaling Kagami's scent "can we stay a bit like this?"

Kagami doesn't respond, but Aomine feels him relax and hug him back. "Thank you, Taiga."

 

* * *

 

"Yo, beautiful."

Kagami lazily flips onto his back and blinks his eyes open. Blue ones look back and a tanned hand comes into the view as it cups his cheek tenderly. His eyelashes flutter close and he smiles as his face is being peppered with soft kisses. Kagami giggles and shoves a bit at the muscled chest pressed against his own.

"What the heck, Daiki." He mutters still giggling. Aomine silences him immediately, kissing his lips slowly and lovingly.

Aomine pulls back and Kagami opens his eyes again, smiling up. "Good morning, Daiki."

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my [tumblr](https://natecchi.tumblr.com) and say hello~  
> Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
